


In The Club

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the lads might be enjoying the entertainment in the main room but Ron and Harry are having some fun of their own out the back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starstruck1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/gifts).



The music was blaring some god-awful Muggle song, the bass turned up so much that the whole place was vibrating and strobe lighting lit up the room as Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. All of the Gryffindor lads in their year plus a few others were out celebrating Dean Thomas' stag do and, as it had been organised by Seamus, they were currently in a strip club in Muggle Soho. That in itself wasn't a problem. Admittedly, spending the evening surrounded by drunken idiots leering over scantily clad women wasn't the way that he really wanted to spend his evening; he could appreciate the view alright (he had dated women in the past, well Cho and Ginny were girls really when he dated them) but he was much more interested in the view provided by the redhead sat next to him.

It hadn't been the easiest thing in the world when he and Ron had split up with their respective girlfriends but amusingly it had been more awkward for their friends and family rather than the quartet at the heart of the matter. Harry and Ginny had never really started their relationship again what with Harry being off hunting for horcruxes and then the aftermath of Voldemort's death while Ron and Hermione had swiftly come to the realisation that they were far better off as friends than they were as lovers. Not much later, Ron and Harry had come to the discovery (courtesy of a dare and quite a lot of alcohol) that they were even better as lovers than they were as friends. That had been over a year and a half ago and their relationship was going strong, a damn sight better than their relationship had been with either Ginny or Hermione and the sex was great. At the thought of the sex he shifted slightly in his seat. The sex was incredible actually; they still couldn't get enough of each other, didn't particularly care if they could get caught and were getting progressively more daring in their experimentation. Hence why Harry was thoroughly distracted by the redhead sat next to him and thoughts of what said redhead would hopefully do to him when he saw the surprise that Harry had in store for him.

Said surprise was in the form of a pair of skimpy green satin knickers trimmed in lace. A penchant for wearing women's knickers was something that Harry had discovered during their previously mentioned experimentation. He had held off for ages when Ron had first suggested it (although he hadn't had a problem with any of Ron's other suggestions such as the handcuffs, gag and anal beads that had taken up permanent residence in their bedside table drawer) but upon finally agreeing to try it following the consumption of a rather large quantity of Firewhiskey he had discovered that he really did like wearing them. He didn't know what it was about them but just knowing that he was wearing little scraps of lace and satin under his normal clothing turned him on something fierce. It did wonderful things to Ron as well and the sex was always explosive.

He was so wound up that when a large heavy hand landed high up on his thigh he practically jumped out of his seat, much to Ron's amusement.

“What's got you so jumpy? Anyone would have thought you were scared of something.”

Harry blushed, relieved that the darkness and pulsing lights hid his flushed cheeks from Ron. “Nothing, I just wasn't expecting it that's all.”

“So what, a guy can't grope his boyfriend in public anymore?” As he spoke, or rather teased Harry, Ron's thumb started to stroke along the inner seam of Harry's jeans, inching higher with every movement.

Ron's actions just had Harry squirming and even though he had been paying more attention to his boyfriend than the scantily clad women gyrating on stage that the rest of their party was drooling over, there was no way that he was going to be able to pay attention now. Not when his jeans were uncomfortably tight as he reacted to Ron's caresses. Finally, he reached the conclusion that he was going to have to pay a visit to the toilets as there was no way that he was going to lose his hard-on, not when you took into account the exquisite torture of satin on his cock combined with Ron's touches. He mumbled an excuse and stumbled in the direction of the toilets, trying to hide his state of arousal , not noticing in his haste that Ron had followed him.

He hadn't made it very far when Ron caught up with him – he was half-way along the back corridor that led to the toilets and praying that nobody saw the state that he was in. He was thus completely unprepared for Ron to grab his arm and, using his larger build in conjunction with his superior strength, spin Harry round so that his back was against the wall and he had no option but to talk to Ron.

“What the hell is going on Harry? You can't be pissed with me for stroking your leg when you let me suck you off the other week while you were helping out the twins at the shop. And that was when you were serving customers!”

Harry blushed at Ron's words as his cock grew even harder at the memory the words had invoked. He remembered that encounter very well and he hadn't been able to look the twins in the eye when they'd returned at the end of the working day. He looked up with the sudden realisation that Ron was a lot closer than he had been previously and had a rather lecherous grin on his face.

“So that's why you went haring off in a hurry ...” Ron was now close enough that he could feel Harry's erection pressing into his thigh. “Why didn't you say something?”

“What the hell was I going to say Ron? 'I've got a hard-on, let's go and shag'?”

“Why not? Surely you can't be that embarrassed? Seamus is out there drooling so much I wouldn't be surprised if there's a puddle when we leave. Nobody has to know anything, I'll just give you a hand out here and then we'll go back and join the others.”

“Ron!” Harry started to protest but then Ron pressed himself even closer and kissed Harry, simultaneously palming the prominent bulge in Harry's jeans. “Oh fuck, do that again!”

Ron grinned against Harry's mouth and fumbled with Harry's belt and zip only to groan loudly when his wandering hands discovered the satin hidden below the denim. He pulled away just enough to check that he wasn't imagining what he had felt. The sight made his cock twitch and he made no protest as Harry slid to his knees, drawing Ron's jeans and boxers half-way down his thighs. He didn't waste any time, sucking and licking at Ron's cock, relishing the noises that Ron was making and the way that the redhead speared his fingers through Harry's hair in order to take control of what he was doing. Slowly, he moved a hand into his lap, palming himself through the green satin as he took Ron's cock as deep into his mouth as he could, recognising that Ron was getting closer to climax from the way that the noises were changed.

Harry gasped, unprepared, as Ron pulled him off his knees and pinned him up against the wall, wrangling his jeans down to his knees as he coaxed Harry to wrap his legs around Ron's waist. Harry opened his mouth to protest – it was one thing giving his boyfriend a blow job in the back corridor of a strip club but having sex as well – only to find several fingers shoved in instead. His objections were muffled as he laved Ron's fingers with his tongue and as soon as they were removed they were replaced by Ron's tongue. He wrapped his arms firmly around Ron's neck and moaned as spit-slick fingers crept past the elastic on his knickers and entered him, thrusting in and out and slowly stretching him.

“Oh Jesus!” The two of them separated from each other a scant few inches to see Dean stood not too far from them with a hand clapped over his eyes (if it had been Seamus he would have been watching and undoubtedly leering) trying not to see what they were doing. “Could you two not have kept it in your pants until you got home? No, stupid question. We're leaving now – Seamus has got another couple of bars that he wants us to visit. Either you stop now or you've finished by the time I get out of the loo.”

As Dean walked past them, blindly feeling his way as his hand was still clapped over his eyes, Ron reluctantly slid his fingers out of Harry and loosened his hold, pulling Harry's knickers up and letting him drop his legs from where they had been wrapped around Ron's waist.

“We'll continue this later...”

Harry whimpered and slumped against the wall; he was going to have to wait a few moments until the seductive promise in Ron's voice had finished affecting him. As he did so, he wondered how much it would take to persuade Ron to go home right now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/83112.html)


End file.
